


I Want You To Want Me

by VanamesGurl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Only brief mentions of Chloe, hinted at adriennette though, low key marichat, mostly adriennette, so could be non shippy, this is way too many tags but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanamesGurl/pseuds/VanamesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dress up like your favorite super hero! That's the theme of the day at school, and naturally everyone goes with their favorite Parisian hero-except, well, Marinette's never been one to go with the flow. Also she shouts and stuff a bit so it's fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Red and black. Everywhere. It was almost like a weird horror movie, all this red. The black was scattered in spots, all over the crowd of screaming people. It was dizzying, and it made her feel sick, panic gripping her for a moment, until-  
"Marinette!" Alya's voice sliced through the crowd as she raced to her best friend, effectively cutting short Marinette's line of thought.  
"Ah! Alya! You startled me!" Marinette whined. Then she actually saw her friend and groaned. "You're dressed as her too?"  
Just like literally every single other person in the school, her best friend was decked out in a full Ladybug suit. Everyone in the entire school was Ladybug, and either screaming in fury or joy at being dressed up just like their friends. Distantly, Marinette could hear Chloe shrieking something about forcing everyone to change. Even the teachers and staff. All of them. Ladybug. It was insane.  
"So what? Just because everyone else is Ladybug doesn't mean I can't be, too! I do what I want!" Alya then dissolved into giggles. "Besides, Mari, you're not Ladybug. You actually make a really nice Chat Noir."  
It was true. Marinette had been working for ages to make her very own replica of Chat Noir's leather outfit. She had it down to the leather belt/tail, the cute ears, and even a little ring! It was as exact as could be when compared to the original, despite fitting the girl's body type rather than the hero's.  
From behind the girls, an appreciative whistle sounded. They turned to see Nino, clad in a red and black dotted shirt and a red snap back, casually approaching.  
"Wow, Marinette-you really fill in that, ah, skin tight suit, man." The statement was said with such an awkwardly flirtatious air, it came across hilarious. To Marinette, at least. Alya, on the other hand, held back a smirk in order to put her hands on her(really well defined (like wow who didn't look good in that suit)) hips.  
"What, are you saying I don't?" Alya's voice was laced with mock indignation.  
"Ah, but babe, your sexiness goes without saying." Nino tried to be slick, but resulted in both girls erupting into laughter.  
"God, Nino, if you weren't cute I don't know what we'd do with you." Alya laughed, talking over a giggling Marinette.  
The bell rang, signaling five minutes before classes would begin for the day. The halls cleared rapidly, the trio moving with the crowd in order to make it to their class on time.  
They walked into the classroom, still teasing and laughing, and went to their seats. Alert as ever, Marinette noticed Adrien's absence immediately. He would show up soon, she figured, so she shouldn't worry.  
Instead, Chloe burst into the room, her own Ladybug suit even more immaculate than Alya's. Which was weird, since they wore the same exact thing. Though, judging by Chloe's attitude, it would be a 'Who Wore It Better' kind of event.  
"Man, wasn't it enough when she was Antibug and, like, raising hell?" Nino complained with a sigh.  
Alga rolled her eyes in silent agreement. Then she, after a glance at a distracted Marinette, asked "Hey, where's your boy at? I thought Adrien would be here by now?"  
Marinette's attention immediately leapt to Alya, just as Nino turned around to face them properly. "Ah, my man Adrien should be here any minute!" Sheer glee split his face into a wide grin. "I can't wait to see his Ladybug getup!"  
"A-A-Adrien's going as, uh, as Ladybug? Really?" Marinette stammered in shock. Adrien Agreste, wearing a replica of her very own costume?! She could hardly believe it.  
Before Nino could confirm or deny such shocking information, in came the man himself. The whole class froze as Adrien walked in, casually whistling and looking happier than anyone had ever seen him.  
He wore a perfect match to Ladybug's suit, and it hugged him in all of the right places. Not that many could tell, since he also wore a red and black hoodie that read 'I'm bugged out for Ladybug!' On his head sat a novelty headband with antennas sticking up. His whole face was painted red and dotted with black. He seemed to inhale the essence of Ladybug, and the result was amazing. The boy even had a Ladybug balloon tied to his wrist, and was absently swinging a yoyo around.  
Marinette's head was spinning. Calm, cool, level headed Adrien, dressed to the nine in her-er, Ladybug's-merchandise? It was so goofy and silly and unexpected it brought a soft smile to her face.  
"Oh. My. God." Alya gasped, her face slowly growing into a huge grin, just as Nino shouted "My Man! Nice!"  
The entire class erupted into cheers and hoots, with Chloe muttering "I'm still her number one fan, though.." To Sabrina.  
Adrien laughed in response to his friends' responses and went to his seat. He had been looking forward to today for ages. A whole day that he just knew people would dress up like his Lady. It was like heaven. Sure, not a single one compared to the real deal-no one could compare to his Lady-but it was wonderful to see her colors everywhere. Plus, he finally had somewhere to wear all-well, some-of his Ladybug merch. He turned around, but before he could actually greet the two girls behind him, the teacher walked in and class began.  
T I M E J U M P  
After the class ended, Adrien leapt up with Nino, his heart soaring from spending an entire class staring at his Bugaboo's colors. He was absolutely jubilant. He turned to look to Alya-and maybe see what Marinette had whipped up, since her costume would undoubtedly be handmade-when he froze.  
Chat Noir's costume-Adrien's costume-was right there. But he wasn't in it. Instead, a small girl stood, her dark hair in pig tails, and the cutest smile he had ever seen on her face. Her face...her face even had his mask on...and the effect was instantaneous.  
"Marinette!" Adrien cried, struggling to keep his voice even, hiding just how touched he was that someone was actually Chat Noir. "You're.. You're him! You're Chat! Wow, you look, uh, the costume looks amazing! Is it handmade? You have all the details right, you even have his tail-uh, belt thing!"  
Marinette had leapt into the air in alarm at her name being shouted, and turned from her conversation with Alya, and was blown away. Adrien's entire being seemed to glow with pride and affection, along with ignorance of how loudly he had cheered her name. He looked so excited, his smile the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She was staring at him with eyes widened by shock, and stammered out a response thanks to the elbow thrown at her from Alya.  
"I-uh, ah, yeah it's made hand-uh, I mean hand made haha.." She trailed off with an awkward laugh, scratching at the back of her neck shyly.  
"That's so cool!" Adrien seemed genuine in his excitement, and Nino and Alya were too blown away by his enthusiasm to interrupt. "You chose Chat Noir! Why?" Now, Adrien seemed to pause, his excitement dimming. "Did you just want to look different? That's a smart idea."  
His smile was perfect still, but the kind of perfect that he was paid for-his Model Smile. In his head, he silently berated himself. 'Of course she wanted to look different! Everyone knows Chat's just there! Plus, Marinette's smart enough to want to branch out she just-'  
"What? No!" Marinette's voice broke his stream of self scolding. "I don't care about that! I chose Chat Noir because he's an amazing hero too!"  
Gone was the shy, stuttering Marinette. The girl in front of Adrien had a defiant gleam in her fiery blue eyes, and she stood firm, hands on her hips. Adrien was shocked by the sudden change in demeanor, and stood silently while Marinette-Marinette, of all people!-lectured him on his own importance.  
"Ladybug is nothing without Chat Noir! He's always been by her side, and always willing to do anything for her! His loyalty is unwavering, and he's reliable to a fault. He's saved my life a few times, and even helped me when I was captured by the Evillustrator-Chat Noir is a true hero! Sure he can be way too goofy and flirty, but so what?! It's part of his charm, and he still is awesome at kicking butt!" Marinette wasn't even aware of who she was talking too, but this was something she'd wanted to say for a while. So the next part came out a bit too loud and with maybe just a smidge too much aggression. "And I'll kick anyone's ass that says Char Noir isn't a damn good hero! I'll do it! I'll fight them! Anyone, I'll take them on! Bring it!"  
The entire class-none of them had even made it out the door yet-was gaping. Nobody moved. Not even Chloe opened her obnoxious mouth. Adrien had never been more terrified in his life.  
Marinette was so small, and clumsy, but here she stood, more threatening than he had ever seen anyone, except maybe Ladybug. Her eyes were an inferno, she was poised for a fight, and she seemed all too willing to make good on her promise.  
Suddenly she seemed to remember where she was and blanched. "Oh my gosh, Adrien, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to shout at you, I uh I'm sorry I-"  
Adrien beamed at her. He was brighter than the sun. He put gold to shame. He stole away Marinette's breath even more than that time she ran into a wall. He was... Woah.  
"That's, actually, really cool Marinette." His voice was surprisingly soft. "You really think highly of Chat Noir, huh? That's... Awesome. Especially since you care enough to stick up for him like that."  
"Oh I.. Oh! Yeah, I mean, he deserves it, you're amazing-I mean he's amazing! I, uh, yeah." Marinette couldn't seem to find any words anymore, so she just settled with a nervous smile. Adrien beamed back, before saying his farewell to her and Nino and Alya as he set off for his next class.  
A N O T H E R T I M E J U M P  
That night, as Chat Noir leapt from roof to roof, he couldn't stop grinning. He had spent all day staring at red and black, but it still didn't compare to the adrenaline he got from seeing the real deal-Ladybug. She ran ahead of him on their patrol, graceful and flawless as ever.  
But, perhaps it was because he had spent all day staring at red and black that he found his mind being dragged back to a girl, usually in pink, with some of the most gorgeous blue eyes he'd ever seen....  
It was nice to feel needed by more than just one person. Or, perhaps, it was nice to feel needed by those two girls? After all, he only ever really needed his Lady and his Princess to make him feel even remotely necessary.  
With thoughts of the two most important girls in his life, whether said girls knew of their importance or not, he sprang in the air with a yowel of delight that echoed through the sleepy city of Paris.  
The joy he felt was totally worth the yoyo to the head and the hissed scolding he received.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sequal

                It was time. Marinette was scared, but she trusted her kitty. Who else would take an arrow for her? Who else would take a hit and be erased, just for her sake? No one, that’s who. Her kitty was her partner, and she knew it was time to trust him the same way he trusted her. If only she wasn’t so scared!

                “Tikki, I don’t know…” Marinette was uneasily pacing her room, wringing her hands and talking to her kwami as she waited for the clock to display the time for her to leave to meet Chat for patrol. “I mean, what if he isn’t impressed? What if he doesn’t like me? What if we know each other and he knows what a clumsy loser I am?”

                “What if he does know you?” Tikki asked, floating to look her nervous bug in the eye. “What if he knows how firmly you stand up to Chloe on a daily basis? What if he knows how you helped protect your classmates against the Dark Knight? What if he knows how kind and funny and compassionate you are? What if he _does_ know you?”

                Marinette was speechless. She knew she wasn’t horrible, but to hear her kwami speak made her sound like she was… well, like she was Ladybug, even without the suit.

“I guess I really am her, suit or no, huh?” Marinette asked softly. The thought warmed her more than she’d thought it could. It also steeled her resolve. “Alright, then. I’m ready. Spots on!”

               

* * *

 

                Ladybug landed lightly on the rooftop, gazing at the distant, bright form of the Eiffel Tower. She knew her kitty would arrive any moment, but she wasn’t nervous. She already had a plan, and she was more than ready to follow it. All she need now was a certain alley cat…

                “What a purrfect evening, made even more clawsome by you, My Lady.” Right on time. “Have I kept you waiting?”

                Ladybug slowly turned to take in her partner, the person she trusted more than anyone else. His messy blond hair ruffled in the slight breeze, and his green eyes glowed with laughter and exhilaration. He quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her response.

“No, _chaton_ , you never make me wait.” He never did. No matter what, she knew that he would always be there, right by her side. She beamed at him. “Come on, kitty. I wanna show you something.”

Off they went. The wind blew her hair back, and the chill bit at her face in a delightful fashion. The gray and black rooftop shingles blurred beneath her racing feet, each step sure and powerful. Confidence and energy replace her blood, pumping through her heart. She knew, without a doubt, that she was Marinette, protector of Paris, and that it was her partner by her side, now and forever.

Finally, chests heaving, they slowed, Chat following her lead. She took him to the outskirts of the city, to a rundown shack in the middle of nowhere. Fields stretched far into the distance, and not a soul was to be seen. She calmly led her kitty into the shadows of the ramshackle structure. Finally, she turned to face him, knowing her face was illuminated by the moonlight, just like his.

“My Lady?” Chat finally asked. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted to meet you, Chat.” Ladybug explained calmly. Her silly kitty was still confused, though.

“But we met on that roof…?” He phrased it like a question, making her smile.

“No, _chaton_ , I mean really meet you, face to face.” She grinned. “No masks.”

It finally sunk in. “Really? Oh, Ladybug, this is awesome! I won’t tell anyone, I swear, I’ll keep your secret till death, I promise!”

“Calm down, Chat!” Ladybug laughed, gently grabbing his shoulder. “I know you will. I’ve always known you will. I haven’t let this happen before now because, well, _I_ wasn’t ready. But I am now.”

Chat’s eyes were wide, full of joy and wonder. “Okay, My Lady. How do you want to do this?”

Even now, when he was trembling with excitement enough to burst, he was waiting for her cue. It warmed Marinette’s heart. “At the same time. Ready?”

They didn’t need to count down, or even nod. Words and even gestures couldn’t come close to how they communicated. Words would never be enough for what they had. Gestures were always too slow to make. So, as always, they acted as one.

“Claws in!”

“Spots off!”

Two blinding flashes of light, then-

“Adrien?!”

“Marinette!”

The breath was knocked out of her lungs as her crush/partner scooped her up and spun her around. Adrien freaking Agreste was her leather clad partner?! Her best friend?!

“Oh, Marinette, thank God it’s you!” Adrien(Chat?) was talking, while swinger her(her! Marinette!) around. “I was hoping my Lady would be someone kind, but I never dreamed I would be so lucky to have it be _you_! You’re so amazing and funny and sweet and kind and-“

“Chat!” Marinette yelped, laughing. How could she not be happy? Her one true love was her kitty! Sure, she’d be mortified later, but right now Chat was just so happy, it was infectious! “Put me down!”

                             

* * *

 

Adrien set her down, but he kept her wrapped in his arms. He couldn’t believe that shy, sweet Marinette was Ladybug! Adrien knew it fit-both girls were brave and smart-but at the same time, Adrien couldn’t believe he was so lucky. Good things like this, like _Marinette,_ just didn’t happen to him! This was awesome!

“Sorry, Ladybug, uh, Marinette, I guess I’m a bit excited.” Understatement of the year. “I’m just so glad it’s you!”

Marinette, his Lady, smiled at his bashfully, and he felt his heart stop. _It can’t be real for someone to be this cute!_ His Lady was going to kill him! Marinette was always so cute on her own, but coupled with his Lady’s bravery and defiance, well, it was a new idea, and he was loving it.

 _Wait, this isn’t new… I’ve seen Marinette fiery and defiant before, too!_ He realized. Back in class, when she had yelled at him…

“Wait!” he yelped, gaping at Marinette. “That day in class, when you dressed as me! You were defending… oh my god, Ladybug was literally shouting my praises!”

Marinette flushed bright red, making his heart soar higher. Then the full memory of Marinette-of _his Lady_ -in his- _his!_ -leather cat suit finally settled and… oh my. Thankfully, Marinette talking yanked his mind out of the gutter.

“Of course I was going to defend my kitty!” Marinette snipped, if a bit embarrassedly. “He’s-you’re my partner, and without you I would be so lost! You’re the one that encouraged me to face Stone Heart the second time. I would have given up without you.”

The last part was whispered, but he still heard it. Without him? Ladybug? Quit? It wasn’t adding up. “Marinette, Ladybug never quits. Neither does Marinette. And, since you’re both one amazing, perfect person, that means you’re basically incapable of quitting.”

“No, Ch-Adrien, I would’ve.” Marinette was adamant. “At that point, I was so unsure, so scared, I would have walked away and given up. I gained my confidence over time, but only because my partner believed in me. Only because _you_ believed in me, _mon minou._ ”

Adrien’s heart officially stopped, started, and stopped again. Marinette wasn’t cute-oh, no, far from it, in fact. She was… beautiful, stunning, gorgeous… words just weren’t enough. What she was doing to his poor, kitty heart just wasn’t fair.

He gazed into her bluebell eyes, asking a silent question. She, without moving or speaking, approved. He leaned in, his breath hitching in excitement, as his lips neared hers. Her hands-so small, yet so strong-were resting on his chest, no doubt feeling his stop-start-stop-start heartbeat. Their lips barely brushed when…

                “Aren’t you two done yet? I want cheese!” Plagg’s voice shattered the silence of the night.

                Gestures just weren’t enough for Adrien as he tried to catch his devious kwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i love cats  
> also, please, someone just let Adrien catch a break.   
> Anyway, thanks so much for all of the support and love this lonely little one shot has gotten! If anyone has any other requests, please just ask! I'm always open to new prompts and ideas. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me any critiques or anything! I desperately need requests/prompts! If you want, hit up my tumblr slyyytherin. Thanks for reading!


End file.
